


Story Ideas: PJO-HoO Edition

by yukihime1827



Series: Story Ideas:Blank Edition [2]
Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Drabbles and One-shots, Genderbending, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihime1827/pseuds/yukihime1827
Summary: This will be a collection of drabbles and one-shots of different ideas that pop into my head and I don't know if I'm ever going to expand. They'll range from crossovers, slash, het, femslash, ect. So feel free to expand on any of these and send them my way to read.





	Story Ideas: PJO-HoO Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO or any other ip that I might write about.
> 
> The first one is a Naruto crossover. Enjoy!

**Montauk, New York**

The winds were howling, the rain was pelting the earth and sea with ferocious anger, thunder booming with rage and lighting striking innocent trees. There was hurricane hitting Montauk and it was the worst anyone has ever seen. In the eye of the storm oblivious to it all was a woman sitting on the sand of one of the beaches of Montauk. She had long messy curls that were as black as ink; her skin was a Mediterranean tan and eyes like a stormy sea. She was barefoot and wearing an Aloha shirt with pink flamingos and khaki Bermuda shorts that seem to swallow her whole. Beside her was bronze trident that radiated power.

_When I get my hands on them, I'm going to make them fade_, she thought with a scowl marring her beautiful face. Thoughts with plans on getting revenge on two specific gods that made her that way. Suddenly, her thoughts were broken when she felt a huge power source appear on the very beach she was in. She went on full alert and tried to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"What is a beautiful lady like yourself doing out here?" Asked an accented male voice from in front of her, making her jump a little and grab her trident. She looked at the male with suspicion. He was crouched in front of her so she could not make out his height. He was a mix of Oriental and European/American descent. He had sunny blond hair and sapphire blue eyes; he was tan like he spends most of his time outside in the sun. He had strange markings on his face that she did not know if they were birthmarks, scars, or tattoos; they were three horizontal lines on each cheek of his face.

"Who are you?" She demanded, pointing her trident to his chest, ready to blast the man if she thought he was a threat.

"Whoa, whoa lady calm down! I'm not going to hurt you," said the man quickly standing up making the universal sign of surrender which in turn made the woman jump to her feet ready to attack. Unfortunately for her, because of her clothes being too big for her body when she stood up her shorts fell to her feet and when she went to do a fighting position she tripped over them landing flat on her back on the sand. This caused the man to start howling in laughter. The woman turned scarlet from embarrassment at what happened until it turned to anger when she heard the man's laughter. She went to a sitting position and noticed the man was on his hands and knees facing away from her one hand hitting the ground before him. A thought of revenge passed through her head. She grabbed her trident and sent a small blast of energy to the man's butt.

"_Itai!_" The man shouted in surprise and pain face-planting on the sand and getting sand in his mouth. The female started to laugh, relishing in the pain she caused the other. _Is this how Artemis feels when she punishes men_, she thought. She stopped laughing immediately after that, remembering her situation and how she got there. She started to brood again and the storm that was strangely calm started to come back to life with a vengeance.

Noticing that the woman that caused him bodily harm has stopped laughing at his pain. He looked to her direction and saw that she was practically growing mushrooms with all her sulking. Seeing that he now has two options; he could leave without the other noticing or going over to where she is and asking what was wrong. There was a _loud_ internal debate on what he should do. Finally, he decided to go and sit down next to the brooding woman.

"What's wrong?" He asked, startling her out of her revenge plans and getting her to look towards him.

"Why do you care?" She questioned.

"Because you look like you need to get something out of your chest," he answered.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know?"

The blond was starting to get irritated with the dark-haired beauty. He was wondering if he shouldn't just leave and stop dealing with her, but there was something inside of him telling that something about her was special. So he took a deep breath and released it. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!"


End file.
